BF vs BF
by KamiKaze Black
Summary: difference between best friend and boy friend.


He was standing a little far way from a beautiful lake. His hands were crossed across his chest. It's seemed he was enjoying the view. But in reality he was lost in his thoughts. An 18 years old baddy boy, totally nonsense and idiot according to his best friend obviously was standing there and thinking something, it's really very rare.

He bent down and picked up some stones. He threw them into the lake one after one.

"Hey! Tu mujhe dunia ke kisi bhi jagah akela nahi chorne wala na?" someone asked him from behind.

He didn't turn. He knew her. He could recognize her voice from anywhere of this earth.

"Sunai nahi deta aapko? Main kuch keh rahi hu" she shouted while coming down from the road as the lake was a little bit downwards from the rocky road.

He threw another stone into the lake.

"Excuse me, sir.. aap…Ouch!" she shouted " Abhiiiii help"

He turned and saw her losing balance but before he could help her, she succeeded to manage herself in time.

He again turned away and threw another stone.

She reached over him.

"Sunai nahi deta tujhe? Kab se bola rahi hu." She was angry.

"tu mujhe thore der ke liye hi sahi par akele chor diya kar"

"Hello! Ye mera line tha. Maine thore der pehle yahi kaha tujhse. Sunai nahi deta tujhe? Apna kan check karwa" she cleaned her shirt which was covered with dust.

"Behave yourself. Dur jake apna shirt saf kar."

"Oi, keh toh aisey raha hain ki dust allergy mujhe nahi tujhe hain."

"baat allergy ka nahi, manner ka hain. Koi insaan tere samne khara hain, or tu…"

"insaaan! Kaha hain" she looked around.

He didn't answer and threw another stone.

She laughed.

"Kya hua? Aisey devdas ban ke ku khara hain yaha?" she picked up some stones from the ground.

"Tere tarah bina waja hasne ki adat nahi hain na mujhe" he answered rudely.

"Acha ji, abhi yaha koi tujhe dek lega aisey toh sochega, ketna sarif bacha hain. Par unhe kya pata hoga, ki ye bacha sirf abhi abhi sarif bana hain" she forgot to throw the stones inside the lake.

'tu apna bakbak band karegi thore der ke liye?"

"ok kar leti hu band apna mu ….THORE DER KE LIYE" she smiled.

For sometimes, both of them enjoyed each others presence silently. For them throwing stones into that lake is a game which they enjoy the most than rest of the games from the early days of their childhood.

"mera stone tujhse jayada dur gaya" Abhi exclaimed as he threw a stone.

"Cheat! Mere wala jayada dur gaya."

"Ok fine, yakin nahi hota toh, ye wala dekh ketna dur jata hain" he threw another one "deka? East or west Abhi is the best"

"acha!" she threw the stones on him one by one.

"Hey! Arey! Stupid lag raha hain mujhe" he tried to save himself.

'Acha! Toh or le" she threw another one.

"Ouch!" he covered his forehead.

"Damn. Lagi kya jor se" she reached over him "dekha" she held his hands.

"haan, bohot jor se lagi hain. Tu hat yaha se"

'arey, maine toh etne jor se pheke hi nahi pathar tujhe. Toh lagi keisey? Show me na"

"Ok, see" he showed her his forehead.

"Kaha kuch hua hain?" she was confused.

"Hua kuch bhi nahi darling." He lifted her by holding her waist. "feku tujhe lake mie. Huh, bol?"

"Abhi, please, please. Niche utar mujhe." She struggled.

"Say sorry."

"Dosti mei no sorry no thanks na!" she said innocently.

"acha! Feku?"

"SORRY. SORRY… dobara nahi karungi aisa. Ab chor."

"good. Yaad rakhna" he left her.

"haan, yaad rakhungi." She again picked up some stones and began throwing stones at him.

"You! I am warning you. Isbar agar tujhe pakra lia na toh chorne wala nahi hu."

"Ok, ok" she laughed.

"ufff" he took a deep breath " Chennai express. Keisa gaya exam tera?"

She too took some deep breaths before speaking.

"Great. Mera exam kabhi kharap jata hain kya?"  
>"ya ya, bookworm you are."<p>

"Hey don't you dare to call me bookworm." She warned him.

"Bookworm"

"abhi I am warning you. Bohot pitega tu mujhse"

"Ha ha, yaha kya kar rahi hain?"

"Wahi jo tu kar raha hain."

" Main!" he smiled ruefully. "thand bohot hain na?"

"Haan, bohot jayada. Meri kulfi ban jaigi thori der mei." She rubbed her hands.

"Be careful, kahi tujhe koi kha na jai sach mei kulfi samajh ke"

"mujhe kon khaiga! Mujhe koi afford hi nahi kar paiga."

"oh really?"

"YES" she said proudly

"Kya hua? Tu yaha wo bhi iswaqt." He asked.

"Ye toh main bhi puch sakti hu na tujhse."

"Haan, par pehle maine pucha na… toh you should answer first."

"Kuch nahi re, mama papa ki bich phirse jhagra ho gaya. Kabhi kabhi lagta hain bache main Bishu nahi wo hain."

"Jhagre sehi payar barta hain." He answerd.

She shot him an angry glance.

"arey maine aisa suna hain. Sach mei"

"acha! Wo payar se lartey hain ya nafrat se ye mujhe jeisey samajh mei ata hi nahi"

"Acha baba, ab baksh de mujhe. Galti ho gain"

"Tu yaha kya kar raha hain?"

"Papa ko bohot miss kar raha tha. You know what, tere pass toh mom dad dono hain, phir bhi tu upset rehti hain kabhi kabhi. Par mere pass dad bhi nahi hain or maa bhi time nahi de pati hai mujhe."

"acha toh according to you jinke pass mom dad hotey hain unhe kabhi upset nahi hona chahiye? Kya tu bhi yaar."

"haan hona toh aisahi chahiye, par in case of you…. you know.."

"You.. apna mu band rakh. Aisa kuch nahi hain. Khush rehna na rehna ye khud pe depend karta hain. Acha etna pata hain toh tu upset rehti hi ku hain? Batao batao?"

"wo…. Main.. main kaha upset rehti hu. Tu hain na, tu mujhe upset rehna detahi kaha hain."

"Wo maska with malai"

"Tarif karo toh bhi tujhe hazam nahi hota hain na."

He smiled.

"Tujhe pata hain tujh mei maturity tere age ke hisab se jayada hain" she said.

"Aisa ku kaha? Mujhe toh aisa kuch nahi lagta"

"Hmm, wo isliye, dekh hum dono almost same age ke hain. Right?"

"Right."

"par tujhe ristey natey, feelings, emotions ke bare mei jayada pata hain."

"Mujhe toh aisa kabhi laga nahi. Or agar aisa hoga bhi toh reason hain, jo chiz hamare pass nahi hota hain uski ehmiat hame pata hota hain."

"Wo jo bhi ho. Par tujh mei maturity jayada hain na"

"Haan, bakio ka toh pata nahi, par tujhse jayada hain ye keh sakta hu.'

"main apni hi bat kar rahi thi. Etna bhaw khane ki jarurat nahi hain."

"Btw, madam, ap kahi indirectly ye toh kena nahi chahti na ki larkio mei maturity jaldi a jati hain larko se." Abhi asked his friend.

"Kehna chah rahi hu matlab? Main aisa keh rahi hu dear.'

"You! Apni apko bohot mahan samjahti hain na?"

"of course. Mahan toh samjhungi hi na, larki jo hu."

"He ha ho.. good joke. You girls are good for nothing."

"Acha! Tu jab 6 sal ka tha tab se teri maa tujhe samal rahi hain na. ajtak kisi chiz ka kami hone diya hain unhone tujhe. Or tu keh raha hain girls are good for nothing."

"Oh c'mon. jab girls and boys ek dusre ke bare mei bura boltey hain tab unke mom and dad include nahi hotey hain. You know this."

"Ya ya, pata hain. Par girls ke bare mei koi galat bat bolta hain toh mera khoon khol jata hain. Or tu hain ki hamesha…'

"Ok shona, nahi kehta. Wo toh bus larne ke liye bolta hu. Orna ye toh hum inkar kar hi nahi saktey ki is duniya mei hum atehi nahi hamre maa ke elaba."

"Exactly. Chalo etna akal hain tujh mei."

"Tu bohot upset hain kya?" she asked him.

"Nahi toh. Thora sa tha. Tu hain na ab, I am ok now."

"nahi, I mean, tu etne suljha hua bat tabhi karta hain jab tu bohot jayada upset rehta hain."

"arey nahi. Dekh main ketna khush hu." He smiled sarcastically.

"Oh shut up" she hit him "btw, tu manta hain na, larkio mei maturity jaldi ati hain larko se"

"Nahi, aisi koi baat nahi hain. Jayada fek mat."

"I can proof it."

"Acha! Toh proof it"

"Dekh, larkio ki shadi ki age 18 or larko ki 21 ku hota hain?'

"Wo toh physical maturity ki baat kar rahi thi abtak."

"Nahi" she hit him again "stupid. Main mental maturity ki hi baat kar rahi thi. Physical and mental dono maturity hi jaldi ati hain"

"Ye bakwas hain. Kuch bhi mat bol. Science maine bhi para hain. Aisa kuch nahi likha tha."

"arey ye biology ka topic thori hain? Ye toh psychology ki topic hain."

"wo, toh tu ajkal psychology mei interest a gaya. Great yaar. Pagalo ka Dr banna hain tujhe?"

"pagalo ka Dr.! weisey idea etna bhi bura nahi hain. Teri ilaz free mei kar dungi." She looked at him from the corner of his eyes with an evil grin on her face.

"ho gaya kallyan pagalo ka. Ache insanoo ko bhi tu pagal banake rakh degi." He murmured.

"Tu kehna kya chahta hain. Aisey bhige billi jeisey ko bol raha hain? Himmat hain toh mu pe bol na."

"Eeey main kisi se nahi darta. Or tujhse toh dare meri juti" he pointed his finger towards her.

"Han, darpok kahi ka" she crossed her arms across her chest.

"You .. tu aise nahi maegi na. pani mei feku tujhe?" he took a step towards her.

"Nahiii… main toh majak kar rahi thi. Tu mera dost hain na. mera best friend" she squeezed his cheeks.

"Tujhe pata hai na, koi mera gaal chuye mujhe bilkul pasand nahi. Or tu …"

"arey koi or .. or mujh mei fark hain na. or weisey bhi… hey wait mere pass kuch hain tere liye" she took out a chocolate from her jacket's pocket and gave him.

"Oh wow, meri favourite chocolate."

"Hey, meri bhi haan. Par ye tere liye hain."

"Thank … hey ye kharoch ke nishan keisey tere hat mei" he held her hand as he was about to take away the chocolate.

"wo ye, us Bishv ke sath larne ke waqt lag gaya."

"Lar ku rahi thi tu usse" he unwrapped the chocolate.

"iss choco ke liye yaar. Usne apna wala kha liye, n then mera wala lene wala tha."

"What!"he was about to eat the chocolate but denied as he heard her.

"Haan. Us Bishv ke bache ne nak pe dam kar ke rakha hain."

"Is chocolate ke liye tu apne bhai se lari? Or phir mujhe de rahi hain. Etna payar ku lutaya ja raha hain mujh pe, puch sakta hu?" he had a bite of that chocolate.

"arey wo bhai hain. Tu dost hain."

"Bhai se bare dost!"

"No re duffer. Dekh bhai behen ka rista jo hain na usmei chize china unna chalta hain. Or …"

"tu rehne de, in short, jo chiz dost ke sath nahi chalta wo bhai ke sath chalta hain. Right?"

"Haan, exactly. Wahi kehne wali thi main."

"Or jo chiz girl friend ke sath nahi chalta wo dost ke sath chalta hain. You know, difference between best friend and girl friend."

"ya ya, I know. Ketne GF hain tere?"

"Teri waja se koi nahi banti meri GF"

"Main kya .. maine kya kia?" she was confused.

"Jeisehi settings hone wali hoti hain na pata nhi unhe keisey pata chal jata hain ki tu meri dost hain"

"toh?" she inquired.

"toh… toh hota ye hain madam, ki wo kehtey hain, ki pagalo ke dost pagal hotey hain, or pagalo se wo dosti nahi rakhtey."

"Ohh, toh iska matlab ye hain… tujhe jindagi bhar bus mera hi sath hain. Mere elaba tujhe koi or milne wali nahi hain" she laughed.

"weisey.. mujhe jarurat bhi nahi hain."

"wahi toh. A BF is better than BF"

"matalb?" he asked.

"Matlab a best friend is better than a boy friend"

"Huh! Abhi keh rahi hain, jab koi mil jaiga na toh mujhe chorke no do egyara ho jaigi"

"Hey, rockstar agar maine aisa kabhi kia na, toh chahe toh jaan se mar dena mujhe"

"sshh, pagal… abhi toh sikhaya na tune difference between BF and BF. Wo jo bhi kamina ho ga na, uske sath tu khush rehna,… tu khush toh main bhi khush."

"Pagal. Chahe wo jo bhi kamina ho… tusse bara kamina nahi ho sakta" they hugged each other.

"hey I am getting late yaar. Jana hain mujhe." Abhi said after separating himself from the hug.

"Kaha jana hain"

"Coffee shop. Par time job." He walked away.

"Hey…listen… WAITER." She laughed.

"Niyati!" he turned.

"arey difference between best friend and girl friend. Girl friend tujhe teas karne ke liye waiter bolegi, par maine, toh majak mei kaha. Sachi."

"Ya ya, I know, tu ketna sach bolti hain."

"Btw, waiter.. kal Sunday hain. Kal movie chale.?"

"Ji madam, agar is waiter ko kam se chutti miley toh jarur challenge." He smiled sarcastically and turned.

"Ok waiter… weisey main majak nahi, tane mar rahi thi. Tujhe.. WAITER. Bye take care. Kal miltey hain." She shouted.

**AN: No bakbak. Sari bakbak next story mei. So be ready. :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**KK**


End file.
